(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torpedo launching apparatus, and, more particularly, to a torpedo tube assembly for controlling the motion of the torpedo therewithin.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, submarines are frequently equipped with torpedo launching apparatus which includes a torpedo tube in which the torpedo is placed. Generally, these torpedo tubes will have a closure at both breech and muzzle ends of the torpedo tube, and the closure at the inner or breech end of the torpedo tube is opened to allow insertion of the torpedo thereinto. When firing of the torpedo is intended, the outer or muzzle door and shutter are opened to permit the torpedo to exit. When the ejection system door is opened, a flow path within the ship permits flow from the torpedo tube door to the ejection system door. The water flow into the torpedo tube can displace the torpedo rearwardly within the tube in the event that such motion is not restricted. The weapon must also be restricted from rotating within the tube, once its propulsion system is started.
To provide clearance about the torpedo, the tube is of larger inner diameter so as to provide radial spacing about the torpedo, and the torpedo is supported between a multiplicity (usually four) of axially extending lands carried by the tube.
To control the motion of the torpedo within the torpedo tube, it is desirable to provide a pair of axially spaced guide studs project from the circumference of the torpedo, and these travel in a channel formed in a guide land within the tube. This precludes relative rotation of the torpedo within the tube, and guides the torpedo in its axial movement. In some torpedo tube assemblies, a stop bolt mechanism is employed to grip one of the guide studs prior to firing so that the torpedo is held in a fixed predetermined position within the torpedo tube until fired. Unfortunately, such retaining mechanisms have been fairly complex in construction and in operation, and are not always effective when there is a large pressure differential along the length of the torpedo tube.